


Home

by LilacTree_928



Series: soft!jaehyun agenda because we don't need more of fuckboii!jaehyun fics in this world 👺 [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Another soft jaehyun for y'all before the year ends, Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Jaehyun is just a tired and barely crawling uni student here, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacTree_928/pseuds/LilacTree_928
Summary: Kun is everything that spells, smells, and looks like home for Jaehyun. Even when he feels like he's not enough, he wants to be the wood that fuels Kun's fire or even the nails that keeps his foundation.Because he's home.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Qian Kun
Series: soft!jaehyun agenda because we don't need more of fuckboii!jaehyun fics in this world 👺 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066685
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Home

Jaehyun has been craving to eat some bingsu for quite some time but with the amount of work that’s drowning him, the craving just kept on being pushed back into the back of his mind especially every time he takes a break to vape for a while. He knows that he hasn’t been eating well lately as well but what can he do? The amount of work he has to do is still a ton even after finishing so much already.

In short, he’s dying.

After finally clicking the dreaded submit in the school portal, Jaehyun lazily turned his gaze towards his pinboard only the pathetically sob the moment he saw that he still has ten long essays to do that’ll be due next week. He just can’t catch a break. Unconsciously jutting his lips out, he crawled towards his bed where his vape was thrown haphazardly earlier.

“Jae?”

Blinking, Jaehyun slightly lifted his upper body and turned his gaze to his doorstep only for his expression to finally crumble as his eyes watered upon seeing his boyfriend enter his flat with large bags of groceries on both his hands. Dropping the vape back again, he rose to sit crossed legged on the floor and sniffed back a tear as he opened his arms wide.

Kun smiled gently as he dropped the groceries on the table to go ahead and receive Jaehyun in a bone crushing hug. Jaehyun then let himself fall back, his head falling on the edge of the bed as he sniffed in Kun’s scent. It just feels like he’s back in his hometown, living near the edges of the woods and the scent of the forest is particularly stronger after a rain shower while a rainbow grazes across the skyline.

Kun smells like home. Jaehyun gulped down the lump that formed in his throat from the moment that he realized Kun’s presence inside his apartment. It has been weeks since he last saw the elder, what with the both of them equally swamped even more during the lockdown and their professors being asses and giving so much more paperwork than necessary. He missed this muted cedar that is Kun’s scent.

“Hyung, I miss you so much.”

And it’s true. They haven’t even had the breather to even call each other for more than two minutes as Kun tries to accompany Jaehyun in his nicotine breaks while the former lazily munches on some crackers. They barely talk then, even now, as exhaustion seeps at every vein and every piece of their bones. And Kun’s unexpected visit is akin to the sensation of when peace finally settles after the initial splash as one jumps into the water. Like being splashed with life under the waterfalls of Jaehyun’s hometown which the two of them would frequent in the summer break.

Kun feels like home. As Jaehyun felt the older place gentle kisses on his head with hands softly touching, caressing, and comforting, he can no longer prevent the frustration from dripping down his cheeks. He did not notice himself gently sobbing as he clutched on the elder’s shirt, hiding his face on Kun’s sturdy chest while fatigue finally expressed itself outwardly.

“I miss you too Jaehyunnie; you’ve held out for so long and is doing so so well.”

He knows that he isn’t. Jaehyun wants to remind himself that Kun’s just saying it and it’s not holding any truth. What with the shitty quality his paperwork suffers and the pathetic scores of his quizzes, he knows that he’s far from doing well. But really, what can he do? He’s not made out for this kind of distance learning; he’s already grasping at the seams when things were normal, he’s practically hanging by the cliff on a single fingernail right now. He’s not doing well.

But even with these thoughts and with the amount of trust he has for Kun, he can’t help the blooming agreement his soul is telling. That even with his lackluster academic performance, that even with his average outputs, he is doing well. That he has worked hard and that he has given his best and that ultimately, this is what Kun is telling him.

“You’ve worked hard and regardless of your evaluation, you’ve done well.”

Jaehyun finally stopped himself from preventing his sobs from ringing across his flat. He moved his arms to hold Kun tighter who has no qualms of indulging him. None of them cares of the uncomfortable cold ground when the bed is literally just millimeters away, not even Jaehyun cares about how the floor is painful on his tailbone with its hardness.

How could he when he’s finally home after weeks? Afterall, Kun is his home.

“I miss you so so much hyung.”

Jaehyun breathed out as his sobs from earlier are replaced with breathless pants and harried hands. The two of them finally had the mind to transfer to the bed though at the expense of their clothing that’s left on the floor. It couldn’t be helped; it has been long since Jaehyun has last eaten a decent meal but he’d rather devour Kun first as his hunger and thirst for his  _ home  _ is even greater than his primary needs.

Kun chuckled as Jaehyun missed his lips when the elder had risen up briefly and that almost killed the fire in his stomach if not for Kun gently cupping Jaehyun’s face into his hands before lowering himself down to capture the younger’s lips.

It tastes like the tea that Kun loves, another fragment from Jaehyun’s faraway childhood. Such childhood never left him, truly, as passionate energy burst from his core, a polarity from the sucked-out zombie he had been just mere moments ago.

As the two of them engaged in a dance of rekindled fire, Jaehyun was reminded of the hearth inside Kun. How Kun is not a cold home, of how he’s his safe haven when cold and harsh winters comes knocking down his front door, and of how he also wants to contribute to that fire that Kun doesn’t even knows he emits.

Jaehyun wants to be the logs to fuel Kun’s fire just as he warms his coldest nights; Jaehyun wants to be the foundation to the home that Kun is; and Jaehyun also wants to be Kun’s relief and source of life when the vampires suck out too much from him.

And with this, Jaehyun shifted the two of them, with him now on top and is straddling the elder. Kun looked flushed, his pupils wide blown, and confusion laced in his hazy irises. Jaehyun just grinned abashedly as he slowly descended the elder’s body, wanting to take a step further in their home building.

Kun was taken aback, having never pushed the boundaries towards this extremely carnal aspect of desire. Very primal, eons age animalistic display but nonetheless, extremely intimate and submissive. The final dress finally falling apart in order for new foundations to be built on solid ground. But Jaehyun is sure, heck, he’s unsure of his actions but as he took in the damp rainforest, the calm rivers, and the majestic waterfalls, he gaped and admired.

“I love you Jaehyun-ah.”

Jaehyun’s breath hitched. And smiling, he went down.

“This is why you shouldn’t have jumped me before eating!”

Jaehyun just pouted at Kun’s nagging but his sulking is quickly wiped away as he gorged forward towards the large meal that the elder had cooked for him. He also has a bingsu along the way that Kun ordered for him the moment that the two of them were finally cleaned. He just realized that his famished.

Shrugging, Jaehyun smiled at Kun that softened as he wiped the stray rice from the former’s lips.

“I just couldn’t help the hunger of my soul.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is another repost from my twitter before I rack my brains for another prompt for this soft!jaehyun series. 🤧 So if you do have ideas or want to read something particularly for this, please please do recommend me. 😭😭😭 I hope you enjoy this quite lowkey pairing, but they're just adorable so to increase the adorableness by ten-fold, I put them together. 🥺 Kun baba with overgrown baby Jaehyun is just...   
> (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`) 
> 
> For recommendations or requests, you can reach me here:[Twitter](https://twitter.com/LilacTree_928) & [ You can also drop them on the comment section! <3 I swear I don't bite! 😭😭😭](https://curiouscat.qa/LilacTree_928)


End file.
